Because of You YunJaeJaeHo – “Hana Kimi” style
by JuStxBeLinda
Summary: Jaejoong has always admired Jung Yunho, the famous basketball player in Nakajo Highschool Academy and decided to follow his dream to meet him and hopefully be friends with him, he'd just about anything..even if it means being "girly" Read summary inside!


Title : Because of You (YunJae/JaeHo – "Hana Kimi" style)

Author: JustxBelinda

Disclaimer: Yunho and Jaejoong belong to each other themselves. Their adorable and cunning dongsaengs, Junsu, Changmin and Yoochun belong to us themselves. The ideas that I came up with came from the inspiration of "Hana Kimi" creator/artist, Hisaya Nakajo. ^^

Summary: Youngwoong Jaejoong has always admired Jung Yunho, the famous basketball player in Nakajo Highschool Academy and decided to follow his dream to meet him and hopefully be friends with him. Despite the arguments with his parents to stay and become a cook, Jaejoong stubbornly decides to stick to his own dreams and enter a world completely different from his own. Nakajo Highschool Academy is one of the top schools in Japan known for its sports and academics and one of the hardest schools in the district to get into –even tougher than the universities. However, due to financial problems, Jaejoong was unable to attend the school…but he comes up with another plan beyond a guy's wildest dreams. But Jaejoong will do just about anything to meet Jung Yunho even if he means…being "girly".

* * *

"You're WHAT?!" His closest friend and childhood friend exclaimed when he heard the older male's plan. "Jaejoong-hyung, you've got to be kidding me!"

Jaejoong rubbed his ear and moved the phone away from his ear as his friend continued to yell saying that it was a horrible idea and that if he got caught he could face serious consequences. Jaejoong shook his head and continued stirring his kimchi stew, while Yoochun yelled loudly on the phone.

After ten minutes or so, he could hear that Yoochun was catching his breath and he stuck to his conclusion anyways.

"Yoochun, I've made up my mind."

He heard his friend take a deep breath and replied.

"You're still going to do it, aren't you?"

He could imagine Yoochun shaking his head in frustration and still coming up with ways why he shouldn't go with his plan, but Yoochun knew him well enough that when he makes up his mind, it's final.

"Yeah, Chunnie-ah."

"Jae-hyung, there are other ways, you know? What happened with all the money you saved up from working at your parents' restaurant?"

"I used it all---"

"ALREADY?! HYUNG!—" Yoochun was going to scold him again, but Jaejoong interrupted him to explain.

"It wasn't enough to go for the tuition at Nakajo Highschool Academy, so I decided to invest it in another school—"

"A GIRL'S SCHOOL!" Yoochun yelled again and Jaejoong moved the phone away from his ear once again.

Jaejoong was getting angry, but he kept his cool. He had a reason to why he was doing this, he wanted more out of life, he didn't want to be stuck working at his parents' restaurant and continued being bossed around by his older sisters, he wanted the freedom to do what he wanted..and he wanted to see Jung Yunho.

"Yoochun, I know it seems like a crazy, bizarre idea—"

"And stupid." Yoochun mumbled incoherently.

"But I want to do this, Yoochun. I know it seems selfish and yes, might even be stupid, but you should know by now that I don't want to be cooking my life away forever, I want to start out new and by doing this..maybe what I'll find out what I really want to do in life." Jaejoong paused and continued. "Maybe I might find it there in Seoul and you know how much I've always wanted to go there, Chunnie-ah."

"I know, Hyung, it's been your dream to go to Seoul since we were kids." Yoochun paused and took a deep breath. "But are your parents okay with this, I mean, with the restaurant and all—"

"Yeah, they're fine with it." Jaejoong said and sighed. "It took a long time to persuade them to let me go to school in Seoul, but seeing that I already paid for the entire tuition, they let me go. Besides I'm not the only child, Yoochun, did you forget about my seven sisters?"

He heard Yoochun chuckle and then sighed. " Can't forget them that's for sure. But Hyung, when are you going to inform Changmin about your plan?"

Jaejoong almost forgot that he had one more person to share his news with. How could he forget his other childhood friend, Changmin, who took the time to help him and Yoochun with their studies without any hesitation, well, that is, in return for a free meal at Jaejoong's family restaurant and ice cream from Yoochun's moms' ice cream restaurant.

"Tonight." Jaejoong paused and thought for a moment. " Yeah, call Changmin and tell him to stop by the restaurant and that we're having a small celebration for..umm..a new addition to our menu!"

Yoochun laughed and Jaejoong frowned, it was a good idea, wasn't it?

"Yah! Chunnie-ah, you know how Changmin is with food!" Jaejoong protested as Yoochun continued laughing.

"I know, I know, Hyung." Yoochun said, taking a breath from all the laughing. "I'll call him, so same time?"

"Yup. " Jaejoong said, nodding as if Yoochun was right in front of him. "Hey Yoochun?"

"Yeah, Hyung?"

"Thank you." Jaejoong said with a smile. If Yoochun was there right now, he'd pounce on him and give him a huge bear hug.

"No problem!" Yoochun replied, Jaejoong was glad to have Yoochun's support, but now he was worried about Changmin. It's not like Changmin wouldn't support him or anything, he's just worried of hurting his feelings, they've –all three of them—have been friends since kindergarten and it's always been the three of them. Sure, they had other friends as well, but all three of them were closer and understood one another's action without any hesitation. Seeing how Changmin was the youngest in their circle, it took a while –even longer than the courage he had to face his parents—to tell Changmin, that he was going to leave them and who knows, when he'll come back?

Jaejoong sighed, looking at his phone. The wallpaper was a picture of him, Yoochun and Changmin celebrating for their upcoming graduation.

Jaejoong placed his phone down and suddenly, it vibrated.

His eyes widened and to his surprise, it was a text from Changmin!

He checked the text:

"_HYUNG! Is it really true about the new food? ^O^ _

_Chun-hyung said that there's going to be a small party tonight!_

_kekekeke~ see you guys tonight! ^_^ " _

Jaejoong smiled a little and sighed.

He still had some packing to do and a lot of thinking of how he'll break it down to Changmin without him losing his appetite..and without losing a friend.

---

JustXBelinda, here!

So what do you think so far? I'll try to update soon!


End file.
